


"it's just business"

by rukinamoto_26



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukinamoto_26/pseuds/rukinamoto_26
Summary: jaijin can't live forever only as an idol and artist, so he had to go extreme lengths to fend for himself. [Assassin AU]





	"it's just business"

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick drabble for my fellow Yellowkies, esp JJ stans.
> 
> this is for my fellow harem friends~

"Charles, time for a quick stroll."

The black cat with white mitten-like paws, got up from his bed that the owner provided for him.

Jaijin topped off his grey sweatshirt with his leather jacket, muted-color beanie, thick maroon scarf, black facemask, sunglasses and white gloves like his pet cat. While wearing his gloves, he felt bothered by the slight lumpiness of the material, but he felt like it's just the extra thread of his glove.

He carried his cat in his palm, keeping it warm, as he departs to his workplace.

Being an idol wasn't difficult for him as he seems like before, since he was already at his prime when he came back into this world.

He thought that he would abandon this job after establishing himself as an artist.

Even so, he couldn't live his life as an artist and idol forever,  so he had to resort into great lengths to fend for himself.

Losing his parents, seeing his sister having a family of her own, living alone. It's enough for him to lose his sanity at this point. However, he knew he had to survive in this unpredictable world.

I mean, it's just business for him. Though the consequences had led him to not give out any contact to his own groupmates whom he treasured so much. As much that it's business to him, he didn't want any harm happening to them, as they suffered already for way too long.

As his home was near to the office of his own brother-in-law, he would usually take a shortcut to get there immediately. But he wanted to take the long way, for special reasons.

Aside from the fact that he wanted to take Charles for a stroll while holding him close, he had to do something.

The park is completely open, thus seeing layers of white snow on the ground. he saw people just playing in the snow, while some where just relaxing in the cold wind, sitting at the benches (Though it's weird seeing them sitting while getting their asses cold.).

While he walking around, he gave quick glances at the people in case he bumps into them accidentally while he plays with Charles on his palm.

He looked up for awhile and he saw a middle-aged man sitting on a bench nearby, peacefully reading a book.

He checked his gallery on his phone, as he looked at his recent picture. He knew receiving emails or snail mails were dangerous for him, so whenever he had to receive assignment from his mysterious client, they would literally go to his apartment and sneak them a letter into his door. When he receives it, he'll take a pic of it and burn it immediately. 

There wasn't really any relation to Jaijin and the target though, but he can understand why his client wanted him to be killed after the man stole  
money from his company.

He walked at a normal pace as he casually holds charles with one arm, close to his wide chest.

When he walked passed by behind the bench, he slid out the thick needle he's been hiding on his right glove and stabbed it straight to where the   
spine is, behind the man's neck.

Immediately as he passed by the bench, he brought out his phone and opened the front camera, showing the man's head limping forward, lifeless.

Jaijin, knowing he was successful with the assignment, took a selfie while wearing his usual disguise.

He knew this job involved taking someone's life, but it was business as usual. He'll be able to buy food and travel for himself, for the next 2-3 months.

He finally arrived at YG Entertainment's practice room, looking nonchalant as usual.

His groupmate Jiwon, looking disgruntled at how late Jaijin is, scolded him.

"What the fuck took you so long to come here? You only lived nearby!"

Jaijin shrugged. "Sorry, took Charles for a stroll while coming here."


End file.
